kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Uneven Doctors!
is the tenth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debuts of the Partial Dragon Level 5 forms for all of the Riders, as well as the death of Graphite, who will return 14 episodes later. This episode's broadcast was accompanied by the web broadcast of the tenth installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppy Pipopapo's Room. Synopsis Unable to control the powers of the new Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat only by himself, Emu discovers that to do so he must convince the other Kamen Riders into join forces with him. Once he tricks them into doing so, the time comes for their showdown with Graphite. Plot More people are being wheeled into the hospital with early symptoms of the Bugster infection. An injured Emu is brought into CR, where Director Kagami anguishes over the news, saying it's Zero Day all over again. Emu tries racing off to face Graphite again to stop the outbreak, but Hinata stops him; upon hearing from Asuna that Emu tried using the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat alone, he tells Emu that no doctor works alone. Meanwhile, Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 and Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 are still fighting Graphite, but are spending half of their effort fighting each other. Graphite tries to take advantage of their distraction, but Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 appears and enters the fray. Hinata explains the importance of team chemistry, that he was only able to save Emu 16 years ago because he had an entire team behind him that he trusted and worked well with, each of whom were important. As Hinata is helped back to his bed, Emu realizes that he never tried to trust others to build a team, tackling the entire problem alone. After Snipe is hit and drops the DoReMiFa Beat and Gekitotsu Robots Gashats, which the other Riders pick up, they argue over them and Graphite attacks, knocking them all out of the battle. Back on the rooftop, as the three blame each other for their loss, Emu arrives and apologizes for his behavior, suggesting that they team up and all use the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat's 4-player capacity, but they all decline. Kiriya brings up Emu's lack of a compatibility operation, citing his only operation by Hinata as likely having been disguised as one, and refusing to help someone with a shady plan like that. Watching from inside as the doctors leave, Parado notes that no data will come of this, but Kuroto hints that they are looking for new Rider candidates. That night, Graphite watches as more people fall infected, waiting for the Bugsters growing within them to emerge. Director Kagami goes to check on Hinata, but finds him almost completely faded from view, the equipment reading 92% infection progress; Hinata passes control of CR to Kagami if needed. On the roof, Emu laments his failure to make the doctor Riders a team, but Asuna says that if anyone can do it, he can. Emu calls Hiiro, being attended to by his nurse assistants but rejecting their attempts to be nice, and tells him that he can't handle the operation and is giving the Gashat to Hiiro. The next morning, Hiiro arrives to retrieve it, but Emu doesn't react; Taiga and Kiriya then arrive, saying Emu had promised them the Gashat. Emu's eyes give a brief pink flash and red glow, and his "Genius Gamer M" personality arises, challenging the other Riders to take the Gashat by force. Asuna notes that "M" has never previously appeared before the activation of Emu's Gashat. The Riders transform, the others taking their Level 3 forms and Emu taking Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon; Parado admires from afar. As they fight, Lazer drops the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat and Ex-Aid retrieves it. The Riders charge their Gashacon Weapon attacks, hitting Ex-Aid and knocking the Hunter Gamer's armor attachments off of him, which then reform the Gamer. They aim and fire a triple DoReMiFa-Jet-Giri Giri Critical Finish, making the Gamer send an energy beam that grabs the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat and split it into four copies; Emu explains they are the virtual Gashats for up to 4 players. Each Rider gets a Gashat, and Emu Stage Selects them back to the field, pulling in the human Graphite as well. Graphite uses the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat to become Dark Graphite as the Riders each take their Level 5 forms: Ex-Aid takes Dragon Fang, Brave takes Dragon Blade, Snipe takes Dragon Gun, and Lazer takes Dragon Claw. Poppy pops in as the Riders attack Graphite, initially happy that the Riders are working together, before realizing that they're each just fighting their own battle against Graphite and are actually getting in each others' ways trying to attack. This becomes obvious when Lazer has to duck down to avoid a fire blast from Ex-Aid. As the Riders begin quarreling with each other about this, Graphite launches an energy slash, but the Riders easily block it. They each try to finish Graphite, triggering four Drago Knight Critical Strikes and firing a cavalcade of energy blasts; Graphite uses his Graphite Fang blade to deflect as many of the attacks as he can, but eventually they get through, finally destroying him, and clearing Drago Knight Hunter Z. Suddenly, however, the other 3 Riders' Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashats disappear, the virtual Gashats having finished their purpose, and the Riders are returned to their starting location. Unseen, Parado retrieves the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Meanwhile, each of the doctors claim to have been the one whose attack first broke through Graphite's defenses; Poppy desperately tries to quell the tension and bring the doctors together in a team, but they again turn and leave. Alone, Hiiro ponders if vengeance against Graphite for Saki's sake was really meaningful, wanting only to see her again. Hinata has recovered, so too has everyone else infected, and the Ministry of Health will handle dealing with the public on the incident. At Genm Corp., Kuroto confirms that they have all the data they need and can proceed to the next stage. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast *Medic: * : * : *TV Announcer: Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 3, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 3, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 3, Level 5: *Graphite Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Brave ***Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Graphite ***Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2, Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon), Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2, Quest Gamer Level 1, Beat Quest Gamer Level 3, Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) **Snipe ***Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 (x2), Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2, Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) **Lazer ***Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 (x2), Bike Gamer Level 1 (x2), Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw), Bike Gamer Level 2 Errors *When the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat splits into its four separate virtual Gashats, in the first shot that they are seen, all four of them have their models mirrored horizontally. *When Ex-Aid Stage Selects the Riders to face Graphite, Snipe and Brave inexplicably revert from Level 3 to Level 2, and Lazer goes from Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 to Bike Gamer Level 1. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat **'Gashats in Lazer's possession': Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, Shakariki Sports **'Games Cleared': Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bang Bang Shooting, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, DoReMiFa Beat, Giri Giri Chambara, Jet Combat, Drago Knight Hunter Z *'Video Game References in this episode:' **All four Riders using the same Gashat's power to finally defeat Graphite is similar to some video games requiring multiplayer action to successfully complete certain levels, which is the type of game the Gashat was based on. **The Drago Knight Hunter Z giving separate armor parts to each Rider from the Dragon's body is a reference to Monster Hunter, as the body parts of the monsters in that game can be used for crafting new armors and weapons. **Near the end of the episode, Emu states that "playing multiplayer is like playing a game on Difficult" in the middle of the Doctor Riders' bantering of who finished Graphite first. This is a reference to some games that are difficult to beat even on multiplayer while at the same time being easier on single player. *This is the only episode where Lazer assumes all of his forms. *This is the first time since its debut that the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat isn't used. *Graphite being a major villain that died in an early episode makes him similar to Chikara Saionji from the previous series. However, he made his return in episode 24. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Beat Up the Dragon!, Uneven Doctors!, Who's the Black Kamen Rider? and Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 3.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 3, DVD 91zGeAfZ8UL SL1474 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ふぞろいのDoctors！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ふぞろいのDoctors！ References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes Category:New Form Episode